The goal of the proposed project will be to demonstrate how TTY communications for the deaf can be enabled on every phone line entering an organization and every phone extension, inexpensively, through software techniques and without additional hardware. In the proposed project, hardware costs will be avoided by incorporating TTY emulation software directly into the phone system (PBX). Computer Telephony Integration (CTI) techniques will be employed to integrate phone system operation with the text system and route a text call to the PC adjacent to the relevant phone extension. The proposed techniques will mean that deaf individuals will be able to call both departments and individual people using the same phone numbers as hearing callers, and this should greatly expand the number of people with whom they can communicate. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE